


A Total Lack of Forethought

by aspoonie500



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, Silly, lead me from fear to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500
Summary: An award for a character who richly deserves it, might contain spoilers for chapter 47? Depending on what you consider spoilers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Total Lack of Forethought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lead Me From Fear To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932) by [AmayaNatsuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNatsuya/pseuds/AmayaNatsuya). 



After reading chapter 47 of Lead Me From Fear To Love, one of the characters definitely needs an award for not thinking things through, so I made one:  



End file.
